Council of Creators Episode 29
Terror in Times Square! Kirkos vs. The Bootnokk Battalion! is the 29th episode of Council of Creators, as well as the second and final episode in the Bootnokk arc for the time being. It was written by KoopaGalaxain. This episode introduces the arc's main villain, Kirkos, and also features the first appearances of Longy, the Long Godzilla and Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla's friends, Hedron, Sheridan and Jolly the Christmas Pudding. Plot Hokuto Black King was busy setting up the bar for the day. No one else was awake yet, meaning that he could talk freely about his thoughts to himself. "Yes, all seems to be going well. They have taken me in, and they know nothing about what my masters have sent me here for. So long as I keep a low profile and keep them happy, they should be completely unaware of their plans." Hokuto Black King spun on his heels and went deathly quiet when he heard Koopa stirring from the hallway. He went back to polishing the glasses for a moment, keeping the act going. When he was sure that his rambling wasn't about to be discovered, he relaxed, and decided it would be best to think in silence for the time being. -- LOCATION: Times Square, New York, Universe 6991 TIME: 10:00 AM (EST) People were running for their lives as buildings imploded around them. Anyone who gazed upon the form of the horrific creature immediately fell to the ground, their brains leaking from their eye sockets. Kirkos was free, and was also free to wreak his demonic powers on the world once again. Watching the insanity below him, the bizarre being began to laugh maniacally. "AT LAST! I'M FREE! NO CREATORS CAN HOLD ME BACK, FOR MY FORM DEFIES ALL EXPLANATION! I SHALL TAKE THIS WORLD AND OBLITERATE IT, THEN BRING IT BACK, OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER! SAY GOODBYE TO EVER LIVING A PEACEFUL LIFE AGAIN, EARTHLINGS!" Kirkos uttered a horrific droning noise as his many tendrils lashed into the ground, pulling it upwards and throwing chunks of concrete high into the air. Kirkos suddenly stopped laughing. He could feel the presence of another monster close by. "I feel you... Gegegegegegegegege... I can...TASTE you!" Kirkos murmured deliriously. He had almost barely any time to react before one of his upper tendrils was torn in half by Longy's powerful arms. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Kirkos screamed, reeling backwards. As black blood flowed from his wounds, Kirkos's gaze fell upon Longy and his allies. Hedron, Jolly and Sheridan stood alongside Longy, while Teeny was in his normal place, at the edge of Longy's elongated upper jaw. Sheridan was the first to step forward. His body was covered in a mess of arteries and veins that pulsated and writhed, making odd slapping noises as they repeatedly tore away and anchored to his bright green skin. Periodically, he'd leak blood from these arteries as they snapped and reconnected in mere seconds. "Your powers are useless against me. My fighting style is invincible! I'm going to make sure that you don't make it out of here alive!" He yelled, as he took up a position that resembled that of a famous martial artist from an equally famous manga and anime franchise. Somewhere in the universe, Hokuto Black King could feel his very soul cringing. Jolly stepped forward, waving his arms and trying to appease Kirkos. "Now now, listen to me for just a second. If you'd kindly sod off, we don't have to kill you, and you don't have to kill us. Does that sound like a worthy compromise? Kirkos uttered a bellowing laugh. "YOU REALLY THINK I, THE MASTER OF ALL CHAOS, WOULD BOW DOWN TO A WHELP LIKE YOU?" Teeny looked at Jolly with a disappointed and irritated expression. "The fuckin' galah's insane! D'ya really think we could reason with the madman?!" Hedron's central head shut its eyes, and the Kaiju paused for thought. "Looks like we've got a terrible battle a-head. I'd say it's best that we use our craniums carefully before we go on." No one responded to him - whether it was because of the impending battle or because no one wanted to acknowledge his horrible puns was uncertain. Jolly was about to back out of the fight again, but Sheridan stepped behind him. With a loud battle cry of "WA-CHA!", he struck Jolly in the back of the neck, and reflexively, he coughed out a jet of flaming brandy, which struck Kirkos, burning him. The sound of Kirko's screeches filled the air, causing several buildings to collapse. "Well, looks like we're committed now." Longy thought, crowing loudly like a rooster, and then charged straight at Kirkos. The raucous sound, coupled with Kirkos' relentless screeching, made someone look up from his glass of wine at long last. Completely occupied by the alcohol on the table he was sitting at, Thunder Pics d'Aran had failed to notice what was going on, and only now did he see the great battle unfolding near him. He looked on, and then shrugged. "I don't think I've drank enough to even care. I'm going home." And with that, he got up from his seat and made a hasty retreat. As d'Aran left, probably to find a wine store to peruse, the battle continued to rage. Sheridan was rapidly punching Kirkos' body, but he found that none of his blows affected his adversary. Tendrils on the underside of Kirkos' central ring were flapping wildly, and this gave Hedron an idea. "Hey, Jolly!" Hedron yelled, getting the attention of his comrade. Teeny also heard Hedron's calls, and listened intently. "If we can disable those tendrils, perhaps Kirkos might lower his shields!" Hedron mused, firing beams alternately from his other heads to try and fend off Kirkos, who was attempting to slash him with his claws. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jolly replied. "I don't see how those tendrils could support a shield, they're way too-" "Don't fuckin' think too much about it!" Teeny interrupted. "This is a reality-bender we're talking about! It's a complete gamble as to whether this will even work, but it's worth a go!" "Longy! I need you to distract Kirkos while the others and I go for his tendrils!" Hedron insisted. "You're the only one who even stands a chance of going against him directly. If we tried, we'd be torn to shreds." "Alright, I'll give it my best shot." Longy replied bluntly. And thus, the plan began. Longy took several steps forward before lifting into the air, creating a powerful downdraft that forced Kirkos to shut his many eyes to protect them from the flying debris. This left him unable to notice Teeny firing his Micro Beam at him. The beam, while incredibly thin, was incredibly powerful, and struck the 'face' inside Kirkos' central wing. The face exploded, showering blood everywhere. Kirkos was completely paralysed by this, and was unable to react to Hedron, Jolly and Sheridan yanking on his tendrils. "NOW!" Hedron bellowed. In one quick movement, Jolly and Hedron tore off the tendrils they were holding onto, but Sheridan couldn't keep a strong enough grip on his. Sure enough, the shields came down, but Kirkos, now enraged by the pain, regained lucidity... "Come on...COME ON!" Sheridan screamed in desperation as he frantically pulled on the tendril, trying to snap it off. He barely noticed the tendril in his hands becoming rigid and tense... ...And this was his undoing. Freeing the remaining tendril from Sheridan's grip, Kirkos stabbed it cleanly through Sheridan's chest. Pieces of his external circulatory system were sent flying, sending the Bootnokk's blood everywhere. Sheridan's pained roars filled the air, and everyone froze in horror upon hearing them. Anchored to the ground by the tendril, Sheridan turned his head to gaze upon his friends. "Never...stop...fighting." Sheridan uttered through the searing pain. The remaining lower half of his circulatory system rose up and entwined itself around the tendril. "What are you doing?!" Jolly murmured. "Don't do it! We can still save you!" "Heh... Don't worry about it. Death is just an inconvenience. Perhaps one day I might c-come back." Sheridan replied, before coughing up blood. "It was an honour to be fighting alongside you." he continued, addressing Longy directly. Sheridan fell limp as his body began to glow brightly, starting from the remains of his external blood vessels. The whole battlefield became blinded by the light of a huge explosion. As the light faded, Kirkos was frozen in place, half his lower body completely obliterated, leaving little more than a bloody void. "God speed, you magnificent bastard." Jolly thought. He realised that since Sheridan had died to save him, he felt that he had to return the favour and assist in destroying the one who had brought Sheridan's end. "That is it! I've had it with monsters like you threatening our planet!" Jolly roared with rage. "I'm going to make you regret ever waking up, you hateful worm!" He continued, as his body began to change. His body expanded and grew an extra set of legs, making him into a four-legged creature. He also grew a set of vicious red fangs, to complete his new look. "You thought I was a whelp, well look at me now!" Jolly uttered as the others beheld his new form. "I AM SUPER JOLLY, ABSOLUTE DEFENDER OF CHRISTMAS!" In response to this, Kirkos uttered a gurgling laugh. The constant blood loss was starting to take its toll. All the while, Longy and Teeny were still trying their best to fight him. The lowered shields gave them the edge, but even so, their exhaustion was becoming clear to see. Longy's neck was starting to droop, and huge beads of sweat were running down it. "Hah...hah... Give up Kirkos! You're running out of luck! If you keep going like this, you're going to die, a fate far worse than mere imprisonment!" Longy murmured in a breathy fashion. "Let's end this, once and for all!" Super Jolly replied, preparing to rouse the troops. Hedron rose to his feet, having been blasted off them by Sheridan's self-destruct, and gave a knowing nod. A grin formed on Longy's elongated face. "You think I'm really going to give up? Gegegegegegegegegegegegege.... THIS WORLD IS MINE!" Kirkos bellowed. As Kirkos continued to utter his maniacal laugh, he had inadvertently let his guard down for the final time. Each of the Bootnokks prepared their signature beam techniques, and began charging energy. Kirkos was so preoccupied by his own madness that he barely even noticed this taking place. Pieces of his destroyed lower body littered the streets, which were already marked by the smears of blood from the many humans Kirkos killed before his enemies arrived. Kirkos was immediately struck in sequence by Longy's Kilometre Beam, Teeny's Super Micro Beam, Super Jolly's Brandy Deluge Blaster and Hedron's Multi Beam. Uttering one final pathetic groan, Kirkos was destroyed in a massive explosion that shook the very ground the city was built upon. As the dust cleared, the sun had began to set on an utterly-decimated New York. The city was in ruins, and many millions of people had died as a result of collateral damage, but Kirkos was gone for good. As Longy looked around, he felt a sense of relief, as if a great weight had been removed from his mind. "So, what do we do now?" Hedron asked. "I suppose we go our separate ways." Super Jolly replied. "I for one am very late for a pretty important party at some French monster's Chateau. I'm going to need to find a way to get out of this form pretty quickly, so if you don't mind..." Before he even finished his sentence, Super Jolly bounded away at high speed, his four legs providing surprisingly efficient locomotion to his otherwise clumsy-looking body. Hedron, Longy and Teeny looked at the departing kaiju with confused expressions. "How does that dude even function?" Teeny mused. "Well, I think I'm going home." Hedron uttered. "This battle's taken a lot out of me - I'm a thinker, not a fighter!" "I think we'll be doing the same." Longy replied. "Besides, we'd better get out of here before-" The sound of clunking filled the air. Mecha-F40PH was back. His eyes glowed bright yellow, and he had a hunched over stance, ready to fight the three Bootnokks if needs be. He also appeared to be... laughing? "You know the rules, you delinquents. I warned you not to come back, and you refused. You're coming with me." Longy looked down to his feet, and closed his eyes in resignation. By sheer coincidence, the battlefield between Kirkos and the Bootnokk Batallion had taken place on the very train station they had been ordered to leave by Mecha-F40PH the day before. "You've just made my day. My boss will have a field day talking to you." Mecha-F40PH continued, placing handcuffs onto the three other monsters. THE END Appearances Kaiju * Longy, the Long Godzilla * Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla * Kirkos * Hedron * Jolly the Christmas Pudding * Sheridan * Thunder Pics d'Aran (Cameo) * Mecha-F40PH * Hokuto Black King Council of Creators * Koopa Trivia * Alongside Episode 21, I feel like this is personally one of my greatest works yet. * This episode is especially dialogue-heavy, and I feel that I've heavily improved on working dialogue into the series even after my work on Episode 21. * This episode also took me the longest amount of time to make out of all my contributions to the series, and is among my longest contributions too, if not the longest of my episodes as of June 2017. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Bootnokk Arc